1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device that may minimize infiltration of oxygen and moisture, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
The use of organic light emitting diode (OLED) technology in flat panel displays has been spotlighted recently because it provides for flat panel displays that have low driving voltages, are lightweight and thin, have wide viewing angles, and have high speed response times. An OLED device includes thin film transistors, each of which includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode, pixel electrodes connected to the thin film transistors, a wall partitioning the pixel electrodes, light emitting layers disposed on the pixel electrodes between the walls, and a common electrode disposed on the light emitting layers.
A light emitting layer is a self-emissive element that may be made of an organic material. Moisture and oxygen have a great effect on the performance and durability of an organic light emitting layer. That is, the light emitting layer is susceptible to deterioration caused by moisture and oxygen. To prevent such deterioration of the light emitting layer, an insulating substrate, on which light emitting layers are disposed, may be bonded to a cover substrate. This may prevent the introduction of moisture and oxygen and is referred to as a sealing process. In addition, when the substrates are bonded together, a sealing resin, such as a sealant, is interposed between the insulating substrate and the cover substrate to prevent the introduction of moisture and oxygen.
However, sealing resins may still permit a relatively high amount of infiltration of moisture and oxygen, and thus, it may be difficult to effectively prevent moisture and oxygen from being introduced between the insulating substrate and the cover substrate.